First Kiss Twilight movie Edward
by bevcannon672
Summary: Edward & Bella's first kiss from the MOVIE, not the book. Told from Edward's perspective.


Twilight (movie) – First Kiss scene, Edward's POV

As I got closer to Bella's house, I listened to try to pinpoint her location in the house. I hoped I had timed it right so she would be finished with dinner and in her room by now. I could hear her talking… she was upstairs, on the phone. Good, in her room. As I made my way toward her window I could hear the other end of her phone conversation, it was her mother. Would she tell her mom anything about me? I knew she had a secret to keep from her, but hopefully she would say _something_ about me. I could only hope I was that important to her. I almost felt bad for eavesdropping… almost.

Bella sounded distracted as she spoke. "So, how's all the baseball stuff going?" Renee seemed touched that Bella would ask about her husband. "Aw, Phil's working so hard. You know… spring training. We're looking for a house to rent in case things become more permanent. You'd like Jacksonville, baby." I could hear the surprise in Bella's voice. She hesitated, "Yeah… I'm really liking Forks." like she couldn't believe she said _that_ out loud. Renee sounded just as shocked. "What?"

"Forks is growing on me." That sounded more believable. To say she actually _liked_ Forks really did sound like a lie. Even over the phone I could hear the laughter in Renee's voice. "Could a _guy_ have anything to do with that?" Now we were getting somewhere, I just had to peek in the window. Bella was facing away from the window. Good, I could listen to the rest of this conversation. I had to hear the answer. Bella sounded a little embarrassed as she started to answer. Did she know I was there? Maybe she was embarrassed to answer truthfully. "Well… yeah." I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. That was the answer I was hoping for. "I knew it! Tell me _everything!_ What, is he a jock? Indie? I bet he's smart, is he smart?" Renee sounded too excited, more like a gossiping girlfriend than a mother. I decided to go on in now that I was a little more secure in her feelings for me. I sat on her bed and waited for her to notice me. I didn't want to interrupt her phone call.

"Uh, mom, can I talk to you later?" Bella stammered when she noticed me, I obviously startled her. I heard the plea from her cell phone, "Come on! We gotta talk boys! Are you being safe?" No, Bella was definitely _not_ being safe, that was certain. I knew that's not what her mother meant, of course. Hmm, that made me wonder… I heard Bella hang up.

She came to sit by me on the bed. I hoped she wasn't mad for my eavesdropping. "How did you get in here?" There was still so much she didn't know about me. I had to smile. "The window."

"Do you do that a lot?" Honesty, I promised to be honest with her from now on. "Just the last couple of months." Was she going to be mad? "I like watching you sleep... it kind of, fascinates me." She was smiling, apparently honesty really was the best policy. She should have been outraged, thank _heaven_ she didn't ever react like a normal person would have. Did I dare to push my luck? "I just want to try one thing." Was I really going to go through with this? Her phone call with her mother had given me more confidence than I probably should have. This could be a really bad idea. It seemed that most of my ideas were lately.

Slowly, I had to move slowly. I had to be _so_ careful. I leaned toward her and almost whispered, "Stay very still." As I inched ever closer I could hear her heart beating faster, as I'm sure mine would have if it could. Closer still... she seemed to realize what I was about to do. She took a deep breath and I could swear that her small bedroom suddenly felt a little warmer. "Don't move." She didn't. She sat as still as she possibly could, and I was thankful. This was going to be my toughest test yet. I brought my face as close to hers as I could without touching her. In my hundred and some years I had never kissed a girl before and I could only hope that I would do it right. Add to that the fact that her scent was brutally assaulting me, and I could hardly think straight. Careful, I had to be so, _so_ careful. I was close enough that we touched now. I prayed that the cold of my skin wouldn't make her pull away. The heat coming off of her felt amazing and was inviting me even closer.

As our lips touched, my throat blazed. That wasn't all though. I had never felt like this before, it was like hunger, not the kind I was accustomed to, but it was practically as demanding. It felt strange... it felt... good. Her breath in my face was absolutely intoxicating. I kissed her again and she returned the kiss enthusiastically. I was _not _expecting that and I could feel the panic rising. She was no longer still, she moved toward me bringing our bodies closer together, forcing me to back up a little. I knew I should move away, but I just couldn't force myself to do it. She was slightly above me now as her hands moved over my neck and reached around to grab handfuls of my hair to pull me closer. I was perilously close to losing control. This was just too dangerous! I put my hands on her waist to push her away. She released me and looked into my eyes. Her look was both pleading _and _demanding. Oh God, this was such a mistake!

I pushed her back onto her bed too quickly and hovered just above her and kissed her again. It felt as if hot steam was rising from her body, like her blood boiled beneath her skin. The heat, combined with her scent, was completely overwhelming. Never could I have imagined this would be such divine torture! I knew I should stop... I had to stop...I really had to..."Stop!" I screamed at myself.

I stared at her from across her room and tried to catch my breath. She sat up on her bed, her face flushed. "I'm sorry." She sounded so frail, so helpless... so guilty. Of course she blamed herself. Calm down, I just had to calm down. "I'm stronger than I thought." I said to myself more than to her. She gasped and it almost sounded like a laugh. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same." I had to look away. Her heart and her breath were still racing and I wanted so much to go to her. Instead, I hung my head.

" I can't ever lose control with you Bella." I started to move again and it almost seemed as if _she _could read _my_ mind. "Hey, don't go." How could I possibly leave now? I knew I should, but...

As I turned to look at her still sitting on her bed, I could see the longing in her eyes. No, I couldn't leave, but I could _not _touch her like that again tonight. I gathered my wits and walked to her bed. We could spend this night as we had others. We would talk for a while, then she would sleep, and I would stay with her.


End file.
